Just Love Me
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - ¿Estaba mal querer algo que no debías? - Final de Mash-Up Original de fadedglass


**Disclaimer: **Nada es mio. Todo pertenece a la Fox...

* * *

><p><strong>Just Love Me <strong>

_(Autor Original: __fadedglass__)_

Luchaba. Luchaba por encontrar una razón por la que no podía suceder, por la que no _debía_ suceder. ¡Demonios, estaba casado! ¡Y con un hijo en camino! ¿Por qué eso no le detenía? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, sentía la necesidad de encontrar otra excusa?

Quizá, porque en realidad no se quería detener.

Hacía sólo quince minutos que había despedido a los chicos de Glee cuando escuchó el sonido del tacón sobre la madera, junto a su jadeo y su risa. Sus ojos le recorrían de arriba abajo, percatándose del pegajoso líquido morado que le cubría por completo. Disfrutaba de la escena mientras él, armado con un rollo de papel, se limpiaba la frente y las manos.

Quince minutos y doce granizados. Eso había sido todo.

Encontró increíblemente sensual la forma en la que comenzó a explorar su cuerpo, intensa y apasionadamente. Nunca antes había sentido su piel encenderse así. Quizá, porque lo deseaba tanto como ella. Quizá, porque finalmente se daba cuenta de que no podía negarlo más.

Negar que, sencillamente, él también la quería.

Nunca había hecho nada así anteriormente. Pero algo había despertado en él ese día, encendiendo en su interior un interruptor que no podía apagar. Su cuerpo había reaccionado de una forma inquietante esa tarde, como si su mente se hubiese alejado al reino de los sueños durante la realidad. Se había dejado a sí mismo creer por unos poco minutos que era suya, su esposa. La forma en la que había encajado tan fácilmente en sus brazos mientras la abrazaba y la envolvía. Como le había mirado en ese preciso instante de libertad, despreocupada y viva. Realmente hermosa. Estaba tan perdido en sus sueños que no se percató de que la canción había acabado. Tan perdido que olvidó cuál era su puesto y quién era él. Tan perdido que quería reclamar aquellos labios como suyos.

Pero entonces recordó.

Vio cambiar su expresión de felicidad a dolor durante el segundo que tardó en regresar a la realidad. Vio como sus ojos se dilataban con tristeza mientras él dejaba escapar de sus labios la palabra _prometida_. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ella no era suya. Ni él de ella.

Pero la amaba. ¿Por qué no la besaba?

Por lealtad. Quería ser fiel. Fiel a la mujer de la que poco a poco había dejado de estar enamorado a pesar de que su bebé crecía en su interior. _Su_ bebé. Grr. No quería ser uno de esos padres que están con sus hijos sólo los fines de semana o ven como llama a otro "papá" por primera vez.

Por eso no debía. No debía quererla.

Sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba, más envuelto se encontraba en la mentira. _La única vida que merece la pena vivir es aquella por la que realmente sientes pasión_. Conmovedora aún hoy en día. Sus palabras. Sin falsedades o pretensiones. Ella le había hecho ver todo eso. Había creído en él, creído en su habilidad como profesor, como ser humano. Ahora vivía su pasión: enseñar español a los chavales y dirigir el Glee club del instituto. Pero la pasión de su matrimonio estaba casi desaparecida, oculta detrás de sueños guardados para los días de lluvia y escondidas promesas para un futuro que nunca llegaría.

Había sentido una pequeña grieta en su corazón mientras la miraba detrás de su escritorio. _Eso es por lo que no lo hacen, ambos lo sabemos_. Fiel a las canciones como ellas lo eran a la gente. "La pareja feliz". La pareja perfecta que alguna vez viste.

Se suponía que no la quería.

Estaba casado.

Con un hijo en camino.

¿Por qué no era suficiente?

Quizá, eso era lo que les había traído allí aquella noche. _Ve con confianza en la dirección de tus sueños. Vive la vida que has imaginado_. (Thoreau). Pegados juntos a la pared de la sala de coro con sus labios encontrándose mientras compartían todo lo que siempre quisieron.

Era como había imaginado tan vívidamente en sus sueños. Era la vida que anhelaba.

Tal vez, se habría ido a casa con su esposa esa noche, cubierto por los granizados de doce chicos. Tal vez, Terri le habría gritado por ser un irresponsable, por permitir a los muchachos alzarse sobre él. Tal vez... Tal vez, si ella no hubiese estado allí frente a él con su dedo recorriéndole la mandíbula, apartando una gota de pegajoso y dulce líquido mientras le rogaba que la amase, aquello no habría sucedido y nunca habría sabido cómo podría haber sido.

Y allí estaban. Sus labios trazando el camino de su cuello, limpiándole de una manera que le hacía preguntarse por qué se había inventado algo como las toallas de papel.

Era cuidadosa con sus movimientos, quizás porque el caos de los granizados la hacía sentirse incómoda. Puede ser que en la situación de mentiras en la que se encontraban, los engaños finalmente les golpeaban.

'Ámame'. Eso fue todo lo que dijo mientras sus manos volaban alrededor de su cuello para pegarle a ella. Él quiso decirle lo mucho que ya lo hacía, lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella cuando regresaba a casa cada noche y que fuese la única a la que pudiese besar sin preocupaciones, y decirle que la amaba sin susurros. 'Por favor, sólo por esta noche. Ámame'.

Podría haber usado una excusa, usar el hecho de que su mujer estaba embarazada y que estaría mal. Ya estaba mal. Podría haber apagado la chispa y decirle que no podía hacer eso, no podía.

Pero lo hizo.

Acercó sus labios a los suyos, permitiendo a su mano atraerla por la barbilla, prometiendo con besos que la protegería y la amaría de todo lo que pudiese herirla. Ella le dejó, a pesar de la suciedad que corría por su camisa, a pesar del hecho de que ahora estaba también sobre ella. Tal vez, eso no le importaba tanto como el dolor de su corazón.

Él se permitió pensar en aquello sólo como un favor. Pensar otra cosa traería complicaciones, un deseo de un futuro cargado por el pasado.

La sucumbió a gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas mientras subía por su muslo buscando el lugar que había mantenido oculto durante tanto tiempo. Sintió sus dedos enroscarse en su cuello. Su cabeza caída sobre su hombro mientras permitía que la tocase y la acariciase, dejándola saber que estaba allí, deseándola tanto como ella le deseaba a él. Podía sentir los músculos tensarse a su alrededor mientras la sostenía firmemente, con las manos en su trasero para evitar que se cayera. Quería ver cómo se dejaba ir. Quería ver su felicidad temporal durante unos segundos.

Pero no era suficiente. Le dolía la mirada cansada en sus ojos que le decía que no podía irse. No todavía. No podía dejarla así. No.

Con un movimiento rápido la sostuvo contra la pared, estabilizándola con una mano mientras que con la otra se desabrochaba los vaqueros y tiraba a un lado la camisa manchada. Comenzó a moverse en su interior, reclamándola por primera y última vez. Ella se aferró a él con fuerzas, moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras hallaban rápidamente un ritmo propio. Uno que sólo ellos conocían. Las caderas se mecían juntas, las mandíbulas estaban flojas y los labios se retorcían y giraban con la pasión y el fuego encendido entre ellos. Él la sostuvo mientras llegaba, recorriendo sus costando arriba y abajo, queriendo abrazarla en ese momento que sólo ellos habían creado.

La sentó sobre él, ambos todavía unidos como uno solo. No quería dejarla ir aún. No quería volver a sus vidas separadas donde eran mejores amigos y nada más.

Así que la abrazó.

La dejó explorar sus labios un poco más. La dejó explorar con sus dedos el contorno de su pecho. La dejó reírse cuando sus músculos se contraían donde fuera que le tocase. No quería que se acabase, no quería dejarle saber que por mucho que la amase, por mucho que quisiera ser suyo... no podía. Tenía una esposa a la que regresar. Quería prometerle que siempre tendría su corazón, y que cuando tuviese frío por las noches sería a ella a quién desearía tocar.

Pero no podía. Por muy maravilloso que pudiese ser, no podía continuar.

Y ambos lo sabían.

En lugar de decir nada, dejaron hablar a sus acciones. Un beso, dibujado con los ojos cerrados, donde saborearon por última vez el uno al otro antes de que ella se apartase. Enderezó su falda y se arregló pelo. Él observó la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba, la forma en que le rogaba no decir nada mientras le suplicaba a sus propios ojos no empezar a llorar. Y, entonces, se giró sin una palabra ni un sonido. Ambos sabían que era más fácil de esa manera que diciendo adiós.

**FIN**


End file.
